daughter of the two
by tylluanpowell
Summary: she was a legened that saved they world countless of times that brings people together. shes going home to she her perents wich happens to be tsunade and jiraya. pairing gwen/zuko sasusaku naruhina. kakashi/anko. and shes comeing home to help her pearent
1. misson

**owl**

**summary she was a legened that saved they world countless of times that brings people together. shes going home to she her perents wich happens to be tsunade and jiraya. pairing gwen/zuko sasusaku naruhina. kakashi/anko. and shes comeing home to help her pearents when someone returns.**

i don t own any of the characters .**  
**

shizuney call team 7 naw and jireaya ,tsunade said

yes my lady, said shizuney said as she ran off to find them

to team 7 sasuke had returned a few weeks ago after killing his brother and orochimaru and was accepted bak to the villager

team7

kakashi

was just about to start there training for today althought they were chunins already and jiraya was there to so he could help naruto further.

as sakura was about to punch the ground with a chakra filled fist. shizuney came runing in saying for team 7 to report to the holkage tower for a misson and you to master jiraya.

hm shizuney is she comming home, jiraya said and all sizuney could to was nod her head exzited .

ero saning whos coming home, narut asked.

someone very close to use all ,jiraya said

and ten they arrived at holkage tower

ba chan u have a misson four us,naruto said

naruto what have i told you about calling me that, tsunade said.

then naruto got waked on his head by sakura.

what was that for sakura chan, naruto said.

Dobe shut up, said sasuke

what is the misson lady holkage, said kakashi

team 7 have a esscort 2 people that are ery inportent to the country from a different diemension and bring them back to this village and straight to me becsause i have not seen them in a while and i them allong with jiraya oh and give her this so she knows who was sendig you to her . , said tsunade as she gave sakura a neeklace with a owl and a creseent moon on it.

is it what i think it is, sakura said as tsnunade and jiraya knoted .

and i can t tell them can i , no you can t not untill you r back here, jiraya and tsunade said in unison.

15 minutes front of the gate tsunade said. a team 7 left tsnuade was crying in to jiraya saying my babys comeing home can you beleve it.


	2. gates

The gates

when sakura arrived at the gates the rest of team 7 and kakashi and tsunade and jiraya whee therer two.

Sakura chan ,naruto said with sasuke by his side.

Yes naruto and before you even ask I can t tell you who it is but whe have seen her in the past.

Then its time to go and she did hand sings that only her and jiraya knows and a purple portel apeiers and they go through with a yell from tsunade saying don t let her get hurt.

Kakashi were supposed to go to the palace and ask for the queen and the fire lord and show this neecklace to him and his wife , said sakura.

hey sakura can you telll me who where supposed to esscort home., asked sasuke as he dryed to get it out off sakura with his good looks.

no sasuke all i can say is that whe have met them and they are special to our village and the saning but nice try,sakura said

they where walking threw the village when they stooped at a tea shop called the jasmine dragon and they sat down at a table and waited for the waiter/ waitress.

and then a woman came over wearing a purple kimmono with a owl increted with the sengi sing in it with brown hair with streaks off blonde in it the boys where heart striken when hey saw the colour off her eyes they where blue that marveled the night sky and lips reder then fire or a red rose..

what can i get you guys she asked then before any off then could say anything they saw a pair of strong hand encyrcyle her vist when he was kissing her neek and she was gigyling when a shot came from the kitcen saying

zuko keep you r hands off you r wife when you r both working shouted iroh.

five minutes uncle i love my wife to death and im never gynna lose her again, said zuko when he turned her around to kiss her on the lips when they where pulled apart from a boy with a bomerange and another boy with arrow marks on his head and his hand and legs. and three girls where pulling her away there was a girl in a blue kimono and brown hair pulled into a pounital and on with short brown hair with a red dress that was to her kness. the other girl wore a green dress that was down to her ancels and white eyes that had no puples she was blind.

damb it sokka why did u guys have to come in then, zuko said

guys why then i was gynna kiss my husband why, the waitress said.

sorry gwen but whe have bussness at the palace for you and you r husband, said katara.

excuse me did you say gwen as everybody turned there atention to a pink haired woman as the womans face looked at the pink haired woman and asered yes that is my name seing no on can say my full name and then she tilted her head for the ninja s and her husband to follow her and her ffriends as they walked to the palace after saying goodbye to iroh. and the tea shop.

yes my name is gwenllian and this is the my hussband zuko you are looking for sakura ,kakashi, naruto,sasuke.

i thought it was you who else would wear a owl and the sengi sing on there kimmono , said kakashi as he and sakura ran over to gwen but got stopted by a blast off fire and she was standing there smiling as someone said bow before the queen and the firelord . and sasuke and naruto whre wondering how on earth could he do that.

sakura took out the neeklace that lady tsnunade gave her back in konahona as evryones face but gwen and zukos face when there was portell back to konahona . We will be back in about 3 weeks ok uncule you r incharde of the naithion katara you r in charge if some thing happens ok you know what i mean about, saaid gwen and zuko as the entered the portel .

it s been a while since weve been here has n t in my lovely wife as he and gween started kissing and about after five minutes they broke away when they heard a cough. they turned around to see iruka and anko shizuney as they bowed to the princess of the nathion.

Hey iruka sensei why are you anko and shizuney bowing to gwen and zuko, said naruto.

because naruto they are bowing to my daughter and my son in a voice as they turned around to see jiraya and tsnunade. as gwen and zuko when t over to say hi to gwen s mom and her farther.

what wheve been traveling whith the holkages and pervy sages daughter , asked naruto yes you have been but gwen dose not like it when people bow to her because someone knows who her perants are, said kakashi.

so have any of you three heard off the owl off the leaf ya maggots, said anko.

who hassn t heard off her she was the only person to beet tsunade and jiraya and the 4 holkage and orochimaru when she was at the age of ten, said naruto and sasuke in unnison. well what would you to if you fou nd out she was in this room ,shizuney asked. i d run up and thank her for saveing me when i nearly died at the hands of danzo when i was little ,sasuke said . i would ask her to show me her justsu because she was the first person who believed in me in this world, said naruto. id thank her for introducing me to no and helped me get over my forehead said is she here and they all turned around to see gwens eyes that showed oll of her past as she smilled.

its good to see you remember me then, said gwen

WHAT wheve been traveling whith the lengendry midnight owl, naruto screemed into the night aer.

oh mum dad me and zuko has something to tell you and kakashi and anko and shizyney and you to iruka and you guys esswell if sakura has not figured it out yet, gwn said as zuko grabs her hand for support because he already knows what she is gyna say. then sakura comes over to her year and asks are you. yeah i am as her other hand when t to caress her stomug,

OMG! TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH ZUKO. they said exept for jiraya and naruto.

what are you taliking about naruto asks.

IM PREGNANT NARU CHAN,gwen smiled and then naruto fainted and jiraya did to.

**omg im gynna be a gran dad** , said jiraya and he ran over to gwen to give her a hug.

so thats why she rreturned then i have to reporet this to orochimaru sama said a man adjusting his glasses in the corner useing her own element agasn t her as he left he did n t notice that there was a owl staring straight at him .

* * *

thats it i wonder who it was


	3. what happens

what happened

how far allong ar you gwen because i think you can go anytime ,tsunade said because se remembered what happenened when her dayghgter was being born there was a falling star that was shinging and moving across the night sky when she heard a owl hoot when her water brooke.

i past my due date 2 days ago and zuko s been by my side every day since then and know all the fire country is trying to come up with way to get my water to break i said.

maybe something kneeds to happen so that it breaks with my its was that owl that turned out to be you r summen the next thing whe heart was a

mistress. i turned around to see my owll misaka standing there.

yes misaka what happened has everybody been looking after you ,i said

mistress mandas summenor knows ooh he had someone at the gates with glasess and grey hair with a sound hiyatey, kay dissmisted.

i felt some water hit the floor when everybody started talking off ways but zuko was talking to mom .

zuko i said, but he was talking to mom

zuko i said but then it was dad .

ZUKO IT HAPPENED then everybody turned

what happenened then it tooksome time for him to figure it out.

my water just brooke mom help.

akkkkkkkkkkkkkk.

hospital know. sakura lets go to work. tsunade said.

zukoo im gynna hurt you when this comes out god dam it it hurts mom help.

someone get zukoo in here know. i said

allright im here know you can do this you and me have been threw hell im not loseing you know come on gwen you can do this .zuko said

allright zuko calm her down would you, sakura said

honey do you remember when it was our first date and i took you out you where so beautifull that night and then whe saw the stars do you remember what i asked you.

you asked me to marry you annd u named a star after you then you kissed me after i said yes.

ok gwen use the force to push, sakura said.

a few more pushes after and there baby was out.

everybody heard a cry and then then sakura shouted it was a boy. few minits after there was a girl.

there names where aira and iroh. 


End file.
